


Sugar and Spice

by YvonneSilver



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bondage, Demisexual Parker, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison has just finished sorting through the laptop's files when Parker comes downstairs. "Morning Babe." Hardison says as Parker slips past him towards the coffee machine. She grunts something, but Hardison knows better than to expect coherent speech from her before she's had her coffee.</p><p>"Is that Eliot's computer?" Parker asks when she rejoins Hardison at the kitchen table, coffee cup in hand.</p><p>Hardison nods. "Remember what we talked about last night? How Eliot's never really into our little, um, playdates?"</p><p>"Yeah, so? Maybe he just doesn't like that stuff. I never used to before I met you."</p><p>"I know babe, but I really want to make him happy y'know. He's been away on his own a lot lately, and I thought maybe we could pamper him when he gets back. So I sorta... hacked his computer." He looks at her, waiting for a reprimand, but Parker seems to find this idea completely logical. "Anyway, you're never going to guess what I found."</p><p>Hardison hits the spacebar. As the video progresses, Parker starts to grin. "Oh, this is good." She grins. "Yeah, I can definitely work with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice

 

 

As soon as Eliot's through the door, he drops his bag with a heavy thump. "Hey lovebirds! I'm back!" He shouts, adding in a low grumble, "and no-one's gonna bother the Flemings any time soon." He shrugs off his leather jacket and drapes it over the nearest barstool, even though he knows Hardison hates it when he does that. It's been a long day, and Eliot doesn't feel like cleaning up any more today.

As he kicks off his shoes, Hardison's voice calls out to him from the living room. "Hey babe, get in here! We got something for you."

"I'm not your babe Hardison." Eliot calls back gruffly, though secretly he can't help but feel a slight tingle at the pet name.

It's Parker who answers in her excited high-pitched voice. "Get your butt in here!"

"Oh man." Eliot grumbles softly to himself. They'd better not be getting it on back there. He's in no mood for third wheeling tonight. 

 

They're waiting for him side by side; Hardison with his hands in his pockets, trying (and failing) to look nonchalant, Parker with her hands behind her, as if she's holding herself back. At first, Eliot thinks they've got another job planned. Hardison has that look on his face he gets when he's thought up a really elaborate con, and from the way Parker is bouncing on the balls of her feet it's probably going to be dangerous too. Eliot sighs. And he'd only just got back from a job too.

"Eliot Eliot Eliot Eliot!"

"What?" Eliot barks impatiently, though he's never quite as gruff with Parker, especially when she's got that grin.

"We got you a present."

"Show him baby." Hardison says with a sly smile.

Parker moves her hands from behind her back and reveals: a neatly rolled up length of climbing rope. She holds it out to him with an expectant smile.

"Your climbing gear?" Eliot asks, non-plussed. She had better not be expecting him to go base jumping with her. No way that was happening in this universe.

"Oh, no no no." Hardison interjects. "It's not the climbing gear. It's what we wanna DO with the climbing gear." He grins.

Eliot frowns as something begins to dawn on him. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Only if you want to." Parker says hurriedly. 

"Tonight is all about you, babe."

Eliot is too stunned to object to the pet name this time. He lets Hardison take his hand and pull him between them.

"What do you say?" Hardison asks in his husky voice.

"Can we rope you in?" Parker quips, gripping a small section of the rope between her fists and giving it a sharp snap.

Eliot feels himself flushing and he swallows heavily. He wipes his sweaty palms over his jeans. Then he looks them each in the eye and nods curtly. "Bring it."

"Awesome!" Parker hops onto the couch and puts the coil of rope in her lap.

"Nuh uh uh. No peaking." Hardison puts his hand against Eliot's cheek and turns him away from the couch. "Parker's gonna prepare her rigging." He lays his other hand against the hitter's jawline. He brings his face inches from Eliot's. "And I'm gonna prepare you."

 

Hardison always tastes sweet. It's probably the insane amount of soda he drinks. But his kisses are slow and warm and thoughtful, and Eliot allows himself to be carried away by them. He doesn't exactly answer in kind, but he accepts each caress, opens his mouth for Hardison's seeking tongue, grins when he lightly bites his lips.

As if by their own accord, his hands find their way to Hardison's biceps, slide over his shoulders, down his side. When his fingers begin to search for a way underneath his T-shirt, Hardison breaks away, looking flushed.

Slowly, he slides his fingers along Eliot's jawline, down his neck and to the top button of his shirt. As his long fingers begin to undo the top buttons, Eliot starts from the bottom, working his way up until their hands meet clumsily in the middle. As Eliot undoes the last buttons, Hardison slides his hands up underneath the open shirt, sliding over Eliot's chest up to his shoulders. He pushes the shirt off, and Eliot shrugs his shoulders so it slides down his arms behind him.

 

Just as his shirt drops to the ground, the snare tightens around his wrists, trapping his arms behind him. He'd never even heard Parker move, but suddenly his hands are tied tightly together with a single circle of climbing rope. On instinct, Eliot struggles, but Parker knows how to lay her knots.

The two of them close in on Eliot, Hardison stepping so close to him their noses touch, and Parker climbing up onto the couch behind him so she can easily rest her chin on his shoulder. She drapes her arms around him.

They're so close together that when Hardison speaks he can feel his breath on his lips. "Tonight, I'm sugar." He says warmly. He gives Eliot another slow, warm kiss.

"And I'm spice." Parker says excitedly. She turns her head and takes his ear between her teeth. She growls playfully, before letting go and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she disappears behind him again.

"You're crazy." Eliot growls. "You know that, right?"

Hardison is beaming with pride. "Hell yeah. But she's good."

"Arright." Eliot drawls, smiling at the ingenuity of his two thieves. "You got me. So now what?"

"Now?" Hardison steps back and admires him. "Now you're ours."

Eliot can't help but grin. He settles his hands in the small of his back and rolls back his shoulders, puffing his chest forward in defiance. There's a challenge in his look: do your worst.

 

Hardison puts his hands on Eliot's hips and gets on one knee in front of him. He kisses him just above his waistband, and slowly begins to kiss his way up. Sometimes he stops to gently rub one of the many scars on Eliot's midriff. His hands are soft, but his stubble is rough against Eliot's skin.

Simultaneously, Parker takes the two ends of the rope and begins to wind them up his arms, her hands brushing lightly against his biceps each time she makes another turn. The rope scratches against his skin, but it's not unpleasant.

For a moment Eliot marvels at how in sync they are, but then Hardison reaches his breastbone and he's distracted again. Eliot is determined not to let the two criminals get to him, but Hardison's warm lips on his collarbone are making it difficult.

As Hardison moves up his chest, Parker drapes the ends of the rope over his shoulders. With one hand on his shoulder for stability, she steps onto the couch behind him. Just as Hardison reaches Eliot's neck, she digs her free hand into his hair and pulls back his head. Eliot opens his mouth with a gasp.

"This one is mine!" She declares, leaning over him for an upside-down kiss.

Fine." Hardison mumbles against Eliot's skin. He takes the opportunity to plant a hickey right beside his exposed Adams apple. Eliot lets out an involuntarily moan, his hands twitching against the rope. He wants to touch them. More than anything he wants to reach up and dig his fingers into Parker's hair, or wrap his arm around Hardison's waist. And he can't.

 

They both let go at the same time, and Eliot bends forward, breathless.

"I think we're getting to him." Parker whispers loudly behind him.

"Mmm, I think we are." Hardison tells her over Eliot's shoulder as she steps down from the couch.

With a grunt, Eliot straightens up, shaking his loose hair out of his eyes.

"Mm? Oh, he's still got some fight in him." Hardison smiles. He steps in close. "Are you ready for the next step?" He asks, hooking his fingers into Eliot's waistband.

"Oh yeah." Eliot growls, surprised he can still form coherent thoughts. He's not letting them get the better of him. Not this easily anyway.

 

Behind him, Parker wraps her arms around his waist. His bound hands press into her stomach. The top of her head brushes against his elbow as she reaches around him. Her nimble fingers undo his belt buckle and she slides it free with a crack like a whip. She disappears behind him again.

Hardison undoes his jeans and lowers them to the floor, sliding his hands down the outside of Eliot's legs ever so slowly. His skin tingles wherever Hardison touches him. For a moment Eliot forgets his restraints and he tries to reach for him. But he can't rush Hardison this time. He has to wait. He is not the one in control today.

The hacker runs his hands back up, lazily sliding over the inside of Eliot's calves and moving to the outside of his legs at his knees. Eliot shivers. When he reaches his hips, Hardison gently pulls down his underwear, revealing Eliot's steadily hardening erection.

Suddenly Parker grabs him by the back of his neck. He grunts, tensing for a moment. Then he relinquishes control and lets her hold him. She grabs the rope around his wrists with her free hand. With a calculated movement, she shifts Eliot's weight to the right.

"Left foot!" She commands, and he lifts it like he's told. She moves him to the left. "Right foot!"

At Eliot's feet, Hardison gathers his clothes and pushes them aside. Parker plants him firmly back on his two feet again.

Eliot is completely naked now, with his hands tied firmly behind his back. Yet with these two, he doesn't feel vulnerable. They trust him with their lives, and he realizes he trusts them with his.

 

Hardison looks up at him, hunger in his eyes. It makes Eliot feel powerful and weak all at once. Hardison slowly gets too his feet, looking Eliot up and down. "Woohoo! Is it hot in here or is it just Eliot?" He exclaims. He pulls his T-shirt over his head and flings it into a corner. 

As always, Eliot is taken aback by how powerful Hardison looks. How can the shut-in geek look so sleek and strong? He almost seems to glow. When he steps forward, Eliot shudders in anticipation.

But he doesn't anticipate what happens next. Suddenly his legs snap together as Parker tightens a second rope around them. Eliot loses his balance, but Hardison catches him. His body is warm and smells faintly coppery. 

"Whoa there! You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" Hardison grins as he helps Eliot regain his balance. 

"Dammit Parker!" Eliot grumbles. His heart is racing, but he's not sure which kind of excitement he's feeling. He can feel Parker fidgeting behind him, but when he tries to look Hardison puts his hand against his cheek and turns his face away.

"Eyes front soldier." He quips.

Suddenly Parker yanks at a rope and Eliot feels his knees buckle. He was already shaky and he can't fight against Parker's rig. As Parker tightens the ropes, Hardison gently lowers Eliot to his knees. At the last moment Parker slips a pillow under them. This is about control, not about pain.

 

With a couple of knots, Parker ties his ankles to his wrists. Eliot can't believe it takes this little. Two snares strategically brought together, and he is completely immobilized. His breathing is shallow, his pulse is racing. Already a part of his brain is trying to figure a way out, but another part is very very turned on by the fact that she can bring him down like this.

"Just a few finishing touches." She runs the loose ends over his shoulders, down his chest and between his legs. She leads them under his shins, over his ankles and adds them to the master knot. "There. He's all yours." She declares. 

Huffing, Eliot gives a few experimental tugs on the ropes, but they're pulled tight, and he can't reach the rope to untie it. It's an expert rig; with every move he makes, the ropes brush distractingly against his inner thigh. He snaps his focus up, looks at the man looming above him. Hardison could do whatever he wants to him, and there'd be nothing he could do about it. He should not be this turned on by that fact, but he is.

He waits quietly for Hardison to make his move. Slowly, Hardison kneels down in front of him, never breaking eye-contact. There is a question in his look. Eliot feels a warmth pass through him. Even at his most vulnerable, Hardison would never make a move without his say-so. Eliot shakes his sweaty hair out of his face and arches backwards, offering himself to the hacker.

 

Eliot is so hard it almost hurts. He shivers when Hardison holds the base in his hand, and moans when the hacker takes the tip into his mouth. Hardison knows how to give a proper blowjob. He takes his time, teasing the tip with his tongue, slowly making bigger and bigger circles. Gradually he takes more and more into his mouth. Eliot closes his eyes.

At that moment he feels Parker's breath against his cheek. She'd been on the couch behind him, but now she leans forward. "Wait." She commands in his ear, her voice raspy. "Together."

He feels himself fast reaching his breaking point. He starts to warn them, "Hardi...", but a gasp cuts his breath short.

"Not yet." Parker whispers hoarsely. 

There is no way he can contain himself with Parker's hot breath on his cheek and Hardison's wet mouth around his cock. Even trying to move away is impossible, because even the slightest twitch causes the ropes to rub tantalizingly against his inner thigh and across his chest.

"Alec wait." He breathes heavily, but the hacker doesn't let up, moving all the way down and taking Eliot in completely.

"Now." Parker whispers, not a moment too soon. Eliot arches his back, straining the ropes, and releases. Behind him, Parker gasps and shudders as she brings herself to climax.

 

They're both breathing heavily, slowly coming back to their senses. Parker gives the ropes a strategic tug and they untangle, letting Eliot stretch his legs and slump back against the couch. He is completely spent.

 

After a while, Parker slides down off the couch onto the floor next to him. Hardison sits down on the other side.

"That was fun." Parker says, a little breathless. 

"Yeah." Eliot rasps, surprised to find his voice so quickly. "How did you know?"

He catches them exchanging a glance over his head. "Oh, um." Hardison mumbles. "Y'know." He shrugs, then quickly adds. "It was that Syrian hitter. What was her name again?" He looks over to Parker for help.

"Dayan." She supplies. "And she was from Egypt."

"Yeah, yeah, that one. We saw you two, with the handcuffs. Y'all were nasty." Hardison says.

Eliot flushes. "She was from Israel." He grumbles. "And you didn't see nothing."

 

They're quiet for a while, enjoying the afterglow. It's Hardison who breaks the silence, looking over at Parker. "Hey baby. D'you think, maybe, you'd still be in the mood to... y'know?"

Parker smiles. "Oh, you've earned some loving tonight."

He helps her to her feet, and begins to lead the way to the bedroom, when Eliot speaks up.

"You hacked my computer, didn't you?"

"He totally did."

"Dammit Hardison!"

Parker giggles, and quickly drags Hardison out of the room. And where no-one can see, Eliot can't help but smile.


End file.
